Prince Charming
by Romanticizing Girl
Summary: My very first fic from long, long ago. Now when I re-read this I personally think I could do much better...oh well. Spare me for this is my first.
1. Part 1

Prince Charming  
Part 1  
By Romanticizing Girl  
  
Konnichiwa minna-san!! How is everyone? This is my first fanfic so don't be too harsh.. Hope you like minna!! And then you can e-mail me at lieza@cutey.com to say if you like, love, hate, etc.  
Note: I have left Chad, Greg, and Ken English cuz I don't know the Japanese names for them.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon (I sooo wish I did cuz then I'd do crazy things), but...I must confess, I am the true Princess of the Moon!! Now, I just have to find my Mamo-chan...  
  
Prince Charming  
Part 1  
By Romanticizing Girl   
  
"WAHHHH!!"   
Rei said, "Oh Odango Atama, I don't need to be deaf you know!"   
*sniffle* "But it's just not fair!! Matt was just so nice and even if it wasn't his fault he got sick it's just not fair!! I really wanted to go to the Summer Magic Ball!! And don't call me that Rei!!" Usagi replied.  
"Don't worry," Minako said, "I'm sure someone else will ask you to go. After all, you are quite popular."  
Usagi said, "Ooh, I hope so. It's just that you guys are so lucky. You each have someone. Ami has Greg, Minako has Motoki (AN: Reika isn't here in my version. Sorry), Rei has Chad, and Makoto has Ken. I have no one. WAHHH!!"   
The senshi were having a scout meeting at the temple and Usagi had just told the girls about her date for the Summer Magic Formal Ball that was coming up soon.   
  
The next day, Luke, another popular boy who was also a very good friend of Matt asked Usagi, "Uhh, I was wonderin', since Matt can't well, uh, take you to the ball, I was kinda wonderin' if you'd like to um, come with me?"   
Usagi was thrilled. "YIPPEE!! I got another date for the ball!!" Her friends were very happy for her.   
This event had just so happened to happen at the arcade. And guess who overheard...  
*groan*"Now I'll never get my chance..." This was said by, guess who? Mamoru Chiba. (AN: obviously...*Mamoru throws something at Lieza* Ow! ok ok, but hey it was. OW!) "Get what chance?" Motoki walks over and looks at Mamoru. "Is it about that little girl named, oh, Usagi Tsukino?"  
"What do you think?"   
Motoki laughed. "Don't worry, she'll learn to love you, if you are ever nice to her! Why are you always so mean to Usagi anyways?"  
"I just never know what to say to her and those insults just come out. Besides, she is just so cute when she gets upset!"  
"Don't worry Mamoru-san. You're pretty popular. She'll see your good spots soon." 'Not that they are ever really gonna show...'  
  
~About 6 hours later...~  
  
"I am so sorry Usagi-chan, but I seemed to *cough, cough* have caught what Matt has. I am so very sorry."  
"It's alright Luke. It's not your fault. Thank you for asking me to go with you though."  
"Thanks Usagi. I gotta go bye."  
"Bye."  
*click*  
"WAHHH!!"  
Usagi's mother, Ilene called out from the kitchen, "What's wrong dear?"  
*sniffle* "Luke got sick too!! It's just not fair!!"  
"Honey, it will be alright. If you go with someone or alone to the ball you'll still have fun."  
Usagi replied, "I know that but, I just *sniff* found out you have to have an escort or a date to go. WAHHH!!!"  
"Oh dear."  
  
Later on in the day, Usagi went to meet the girls at the arcade. She told them what happened. "Oh dear, it'll be all right Usagi-chan. But I was right about someone else asking you," Minako said.   
"I know Minako-chan. But why does it have to happen in such a short time!! I felt happy, sad, happy, sad..." replied Usagi.   
Motoki said, "And I'm sure someone else will ask you. They just haven't cuz they thought you're goin' with someone else."  
"Thanx for caring. And for being so encouraging."  
On the way out of the arcade, Usagi just wasn't paying attention and guess who she crashed into? "EEP!!"  
"Hey, Odango Atama! Break anyone's back or fail any tests today?" snickered Mamoru.  
"OOH! This is the wrong day to bug me Mamoru-baka!! I've had enough you inconsiderate jerk!!" And she stomped off sobbing and muttering to herself why he couldn't be any nicer.  
"What have you done now you goose?" Motoki walked over to Mamoru.   
"I...I didn't mean to hurt her..." 'What have I done!'  
"Well, twice her dates have gotten sick and now she can't go to the ball."  
"What do I do?"  
SMACK!! "Yeow!! What was that for?"  
"You baka! Isn't it obvious? Ask her to go to the ball!!"  
"But she would never say yes..." SMACK!! "OW!!"  
Motoki said, "She wouldn't. I'm telling you. So go!!!"  
"Ok, ok, just don't smack me again..."  
  
~In the Park~  
  
*sniffle, sob*   
"Why do I think he'll ever feel the same way, *sniff* he hates me." Just then, a young man she knew from school came up to her.  
"Umm, hi Usagi. Are you alright?"  
"Huh? Oh! Marcus! What are you doing here?"  
"Well, uh, I just saw you so I came over. Um, I, well, heard that since Luke also got sick, I was wondering if you'd like to go to the ball with me?"  
(He was a very popular boy as well) "Really!! Oh, of course!! Thank you for asking. I'll meet you at 7 ok?"  
"Sure," said Marcus. "Bye."  
  
'Oh no. I didn't make it in time to ask my Usako.' Mamoru thought. 'Great, just great.'  
  
'Oh well,' thought Usagi, 'he's not Mamo-chan but at least I'll be able to go.'  
  
~9 pm that night~  
  
*ring...ring...ring*   
Usagi answered the phone and said, "Hello. Tsukino residence."  
*cough*"Usagi? I am so sorry but the bug that has been going around has well, *cough* caught up to me. I won't be able to take you to the ball."  
"Oh. Well, that's alright. I hope you get better. Well, I have to go. Bye."  
"Bye."  
"OH NOOO!!!"   
Ilene came into the room and said, "What happened honey?"  
*sniff* "I can't believe it!! Marcus got sick too!! Am I that repulsive?"  
"Dear, it's not your fault they got sick."  
"And the ball is the day after tomorrow!! WAHH!!"  
'The poor dear,' Ilene thought.   
  
When Mamoru went to bed that night he thought to himself, 'She'll never like me, definitely not love me. She hates me. It's just not fair...'  
  
At about the same time, Usagi was thinking in her bed, 'Why do I think he'll ever ask me to go with him. Mamoru will never truly be my Mamo-chan. He hates me. Besides I'm just a young little klutz...'  
  
  
So? What do you think so far minna? I'll have part 2 out soon. And at the moment I'm not sure if it'll have 3 parts yet. Well, hope you think its kawaii! Bye!! 


	2. Part 2

Prince Charming  
Part 2  
By Romanticizing Girl   
  
Konnichiwa minna-chan!! Hope you liked part 1 of my first fanfic. Here is part 2. Hope you like minna!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon blah blah blah....  
  
Prince Charming   
Part 2  
By Romanticizing Girl   
  
~The Day Before the Ball~  
  
'Sigh. Oh well. Maybe someone else will ask me if I'm really lucky,' Usagi thought to herself after school while she was on her way to the arcade. When she got there she sat on a seat by the counter and asked Motoki, "Motoki-kun, could I have a chocolate sundae please?"   
"Sure Usagi-chan. You don't seem yourself today. Are you alright?"  
*Sigh* "Well, Marcus got sick too."  
"Oh, I'm sure someone will ask you to go once they find out you're free." 'Especially if his name is Mamoru...'  
"Arigatou, but I don't think anyone else will."  
  
While she was eating her sundae, Mamoru walked in and slid into a seat.  
"Hey, Motoki-kun."  
"Hey Mamoru, I have good news for you."  
"What?"  
"Usagi is free for the ball. So ask her now!"  
"Really!! Well, I, what if she says no-" *SMACK*  
"OW!! Didn't we do this already!! Fine, I'll ask her."  
'Finally...'  
  
"Um, er, Usagi?" Mamoru stuttered.   
'He didn't call me Odango Atama!!'  
"What do you want Mamoru?"  
"Well, I heard that her date got sick, and uhh, would, you um, like to go with me to the er, ball?"  
Usagi was surprised and said, "Are you serious?"  
"Hai, very."  
"I'D LOVE TO!!!"  
"Really?"  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you! I sooo wanted to go!! Now I can!"  
'Oh man, she's only going with me cuz she really wants to go the ball. Oh well, at least she said yes to me.'  
"Thanks Mamoru-kun. Here's my number and address. You can pick me up tomorrow at 7, ok?"  
"Sure, Usagi-san."  
"Bye. I gotta go now."  
"Bye."  
"SHE SAID HAI!!!"  
"Told ya so."  
"Oh be quiet Motoki. I gotta go. See ya."  
"Bye Mamoru."  
  
While Usagi walked through the park her head was reeling.   
'I can't believe he asked me!! Wait a sec, this could just be a pity date. But hey! He still asked me!! I gotta go tell the girls!'  
  
"Oh girls!!!"  
Ami responded from the bench in the mall, "Oh, hi Usagi-chan! You seem extremely happy. Did you get a date?"  
"You better believe it! Guess who asked me. MAMORU!!"   
"Well," Rei said, "you didn't give us a chance to guess but congrats!"  
"I can't wait!!"   
"Yeah. And we're all meeting at Usagi-chan's house at 4 in the afternoon right? And all our dates our meeting us there at 7, alright?" asked Minako.  
And in unison, "Right."  
"Well, I gotta go. See ya tomorrow."  
"Bye Usagi." Called Makoto.   
  
Mamoru had left the arcade and went out to buy some stuff for his big date. While he shopped he thought to himself, 'I hope I make a good first impression. I have to surprise her. Plus I've got to look good and act like a perfect gentleman. I hope I can do this. Lots of girls like roses right?' He then passed a jewelry store and he saw the perfect thing. 'That's it! That is perfect for my Usako! I've got to get it!'   
So he went into the store and asked the saleswoman if he could see it and she said, "Of course sir. But if you're buying it, well, make sure you have enough money."  
"It's for my girl."  
"Ah. Of course sir," she replied and winked. And so he bought the beautiful piece of fine work.  
'I hope she likes it cuz then it would be worth all the money in the world. I can't wait for tomorrow.'  
At about the same moment, Usagi was on her way home and she was thinking to herself, 'I can't wait for tomorrow. I'll have to make myself stunning. Hopefully I'll be klutz free tomorrow. I can't wait.'  
  
~The Day of the Ball - 4pm~  
  
"Hi you guys! You're here! Come on, we should go up and start to get ready. Minako-chan and Rei-chan, it's time to work your magic!"  
  
"Yup! It's time girls!" Minako said enthusiastically.   
  
At about 6:45, all the girls were ready. They all looked wonderful. Makoto wore a deep green slim dress with spaghetti straps that dipped down in the back. She wore green 3-inch heels and her hair was down with some tiny, pink rose clips with earrings to match. Ami wore a modest long sleeved high neck blue velvet dress that revealed her back. She wore lighter blue 1-inch heels and she had tear-dropped shaped earrings with some light blue eye shadow. Minako wore a light yellow silk dress that went down to her knees that was backless but with some straps to hold it up and with that, her hair was down and crimped. Her shoes were also 3-inches high and white. Rei had on a Japanese style red dress with black patterns on it. Her hair was in two long braids and she had dark lashes and small ruby studs. Usagi wore a white strapless gown that got wider as it went down. At the bust it had tiny pink beads that made a complicated design. Her hair was in its usual two odangoes and they had little pink and white roses encircling them. She also had some wisps of hair framing her face and some rose earrings. On her face she had light pink lip gloss and pink blush and eye shadow to make her face glow so nicely.   
  
Usagi really was gorgeous but she was afraid Mamoru would laugh. They were all talking and hoping their dates wouldn't be late. At 7:01 pm, the door bell rang...  
  
  
  
  
Hope you all like so far!! It's almost done!! Part 3 is comin' soon! Bye for now minna-chan!! 


	3. Part 3

Prince Charming  
Part 3  
By Romanticizing Girl   
  
Konnichi-wa!! Gomen for taking so long. I hope you all like it. This is the last part (I think) so enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon but maybe I will someday....  
  
Prince Charming  
Part 3  
By Romanticizing Girl   
  
~The doorbell just rang at 7:01 pm.~   
  
Usagi opened the door and let Chad, Ken, Greg, Motoki, and Mamoru in. They went in and they all stood with their mouths open as they looked at their lovely dates which at the moment, they thought were goddesses. After a moment or two, the girls just giggled and the guys closed their mouths. First Ken walked to Makoto and said, "Um, you look great Makoto-san."  
"So do you Ken." Answered Makoto. They walked out to the car together.  
Then Chad went to Rei and stuttered out, "Wow. Y-you look wonderful Rei." She just giggled and blushed as they walked out.  
Greg shyly walked to Ami and softly said, "You look great Ami...chan." She just blushed and smiled at him.  
She then whispered to him, "You look good yourself," and giggled.  
Motoki still stood so Minako walked up to him and said after a giggle, "Come on Motoki-kun. So, what do you think?" As they walked out.   
You could hear him mumble, "Um, well you look amazing..."  
Lastly, Mamoru slowly walked up to her and said, "Usa-chan, you look like a goddess. I think now that this is the perfect thing, " he said after looking at her hair and he revealed a bouquet of a dozen red, red roses from behind his back.   
"Wow! Arigatou Mamoru-kun. I love roses and these are just gorgeous. I'll go put them in a vase."  
'Thank goodness she likes them.'  
She got back and Mamoru held out his arm and she took it blushing as they walked out.  
  
They finally reached the place where the ball was being held. Each couple went in arm in arm. Once inside they saw men in tuxedos and women in gowns. There were some chandeliers on the ceiling and a staircase in the centre with a red carpet. There was music and some people were dancing. Ami and Greg went to a table, got some punch and started talking. Minako and Motoki went to the dance floor and started doing a waltz. Rei and Chad walked and looked around admiring some of the paintings on the walls and the statues (actually Rei was admiring the artwork while Chad admired Rei). Makoto and Ken also started to dance after Makoto checked out the food. Usagi and Mamoru were slightly awkward but then Mamoru thought to himself, 'I've got to make her have fun and I need to impress her. I hope she likes dancing.'   
  
Just as a faster song went on, Mamoru asked Usagi, "W-would you like to dance?"  
"Sure!"  
And so they went to the dance floor and they danced. Usagi was worried she'd mess up though, 'I hope I don't klutz out!'  
Luckily she danced beautifully. The couple relaxed a bit. Then a slow, romantic song went on. They got tense again as Mamoru put his hand on her waist. But again they danced beautifully and a crowd stopped to watch. But neither of them noticed as they loosened up and moved closer and Usagi leaned her head against him. The rest of the gang looked at them and thought the same thought. 'They make such a great couple.'  
  
Then Usagi looked up and saw Matt, Luke, and Marcus dancing with other girls. She just stared for a moment then ran out onto the balcony crying. Mamoru thought it was him, 'Oh no! What did I do?' Then he saw the three guys and he recognized them as the guys who asked her to the dance first and then got 'sick'. He then thought, 'Those guys are going to pay for hurting Usako.' He then ran out after Usagi. She was sitting on a bench crying and saying softly, "Am I that repulsive...Why?..." He then cursed the 3 guys under his breath. Usagi heard this and looked up and stopped sobbing.   
"Oh Mamoru! I'm so sorry *sniff* for running out. It's just that...that..."  
"Don't worry Usa-chan, I know what happened," 'Those guys are going to pay...'  
"But why? What did I do to them?"  
"Don't worry. They aren't good enough for you. You deserve better."  
"Really?"  
"Hai."  
"Arigatou Mamoru-kun."  
"Come on, let's go in and show them what they're missing."  
Usagi just blushed.  
  
They went in and they saw the 3 boys smirking and talking and looking at them. Another song came on and it was slow once more. Usagi and Mamoru went out and danced and they looked like a real couple. Mamoru whispered, "Try to make them jealous. I can't believe they would dump a girl of such beauty. I bet their thinking 'Wow, she's gorgeous.' And that's true." Usagi just blushed more and leaned her head against his shoulder. She looked at them and they all looked shocked. She felt content. When the song finished Mamoru excused himself to go to the washroom. Usagi just went to talk to her buds telling them how happy she was. Mamoru was also in bliss. While walking to the mens' room, he bumped into Alysha, a girl he had met years ago and kept on trying to get him although he couldn't stand her. He said, "Gomen." Alysha noticed who it was a jumped at the chance to see him.   
"Oh! Mamoru! How good to see you!" she said in a sultry tone.   
Mamoru replied, "You! Excuse me I must be going."  
"Don't go so soon! I haven't seen you lately!"   
'Thank goodness for that...' "No, I have to get going."  
Alysha, who was getting annoyed just pulled him into a kiss. Now, this had taken awhile so Usagi had gone looking for Mamoru. And guess when she found him...  
  
She gasped and again, tears came to her eyes and again as she saw them kiss so she ran out but with a heartache more harmful than before. This time she was just heart broken and crying saying, "I knew it! He hates me. It was just a pity date and he loves someone else..."   
Mamoru saw her and ran out leaving Alysha behind and he muttered, "Damn her that Alysha..." and he followed Usagi. He sat beside her but she pushed him away.   
"Usa-chan, it's not what you think?"  
Now angry she yelled, "Oh really!! This was just a pity date and you knew I'd been hurt all ready but no, you were nice but who just had to make up for it and betray me and break my heart but after all that I still love you!!"   
"Y-you love me?"  
"Yes, I'm admitting it. I've loved you since I first saw you and I love it when you call me Odango Atama. But no, I'll never have the love back as I love you with my life. To me you are still my Mamo-chan," she said sobbing.   
"But, I've felt the same way all this time. You are my Usako."  
She gasped in shock and happiness. "Is that true Mamo-chan?"  
"Hai. Aishiteru Usako."  
"Oh, aishiteru Mamo-chan."  
"And before I forget..." he said as he took out a little case from inside his pocket. He held it out to her and said, "To you my love..."  
She opened it to see a beautiful necklace. It was a gold chain with a heart-shaped diamond surrounded by tiny little rose quartz stones. She gasped in delight and Mamoru took it and clasped it around her neck.   
"It's beautiful..."  
"Not as beautiful as you."  
"Oh, domo arigatou Mamo-chan."   
  
A little rustle came from some of the plants by the doorway of the balcony.   
"I knew it was a matter of time, " whispered Minako.   
"I really don't think we should be spying on this romantic moment..." said Ami.   
Rei said, "Don't worry about it."  
  
Usako whispered, "You do know the gang is watching us right?"  
"Hai. Let's give them something to watch."   
And he pulled her to him and their lips touched in a beautiful romantic kiss. Both were up on cloud 9 and filled with happiness. And from the bushes you could here a group of girls sigh as they saw the romantic scene.   
  
  
  
Hey! It's finally done! Hope you liked minna-chan! E-mail me saying if you love, hate, etc. Sayonara for now!! 


End file.
